charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Maggie Vera
Margarita "Maggie" Vera is one of the three protagonists of Charmed and the youngest of The Charmed Ones. She is a bubbly college freshman who is initially pledging to join a sorority. She has the power of Telepathy. Through her mother, she is the younger half-sister to both Macy Vaughn and Mel Vera. History Early Life Maggie was born to Marisol Vera and an unknown man a few years after her older half-sister, Mel. At birth, Marisol bound Maggie's powers so she could live a normal life. In high school, Maggie began dating a mortal named Brian; at some point, they broke up but developed an on-again, off-again relationship. She begin attending Hilltowne University and joined a sorority. Becoming a Charmed One Three months after her mother's death, Maggie and Mel had a fall out over Mel blaming Maggie for their mom's death. She later learns of Macy 's existence. Then learning she has powers, and eventually learning about her destiny from their Whitelighter, Harry. After defeating their first demon, the two mend their relationship and welcome Macy into the family. Throughout the Series In Let This Mother Out, Maggie is still struggling to control her powers. It becomes worse when she joins Lucy and her Kappa Tau Kappa sisters to visit Angela Wu who is in a coma in the hospital. When they hold hands, she can't help but hear all of the girls' thoughts. It gets worse when she touches Angela Wu's hand and hears her screaming out. Maggie freaks out and leaves. She tries to make out with her ex-boyfriend, Brian but all she can hear is what Brian is thinking about. Back at home, Maggie has to deal with being the mediator between her elder sisters since Macy and Mel can't agree on whether to trust Harry or the spirit communicating to them through the ouija board. She ends up siding with Mel and helps her release the spirit, hoping that it's their mother. However, as soon as she hugs the spirit, Maggie's instincts tell her that the spirit isn't really their mother. But with Macy now on Mel's side, Maggie gets overruled. So, she helps her sisters get the Prism of Souls for the spirit. It turns out, Maggie's instincts were right. The spirit turns out to be an Imposter Demon impersonating their mother in order to trick the sisters into giving her their powers. On realizing that they need a mirror to vanquish the demon, Maggie thinks on her feet and uses her phone as a mirror, vanquishing the demon. After that, Harry helps Maggie realize that the best way to control her powers is by listening to her own instincts and not what everyone else is telling her. She uses that courage to finally break up with Brian for good. Powers and Abilities If you want to see the development of Maggie's powers throughout the series, go to this page: Maggie Vera/Power Development. Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The power to change and control events through the use of incantations. *'Potion Making:' The power to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties. *'Divination:' The power to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception and arcane tools. Active Powers *'Telepathy:' The ability to hear people's thoughts and sense their emotions. She can also send her own thoughts to beings she is in contact with. Maggie's ability is tactile, and requires she touch the being whose mind she wishes to read. According to Harry this power reflects Maggie's sensibility but also her possible insecurities. Collective Powers * Power of Three: The collective power of Maggie and her sisters which enhances their powers. Personality Maggie is described as bubbly, kind-hearted and extroverted. Appearance Maggie is a young woman between in her late teens and early twenties. She has shoulder length brown hair and matching eyes. Relationships Familiy * Marisol Vera: Maggie and Marisol have a close mother-daughter relationship. * Mel Vera: Maggie and Mel are sisters and despite having their differences they are very close. * Macy Vaughn: Maggie met Macy and accepted her since the beginning. Romantic * Brian: Maggie's ex-boyfriend from high school. They have an on-again-off again relationship. Trivia *She is the youngest of the sisters. *Originally, her name was Madison but later got changed to Maggie. *Youngest half-sister. *She is based off of Phoebe Halliwell. ** Maggie doesn't share the same power as Phoebe; Phoebe's active power was premonition while Maggie's active power is tactic telepathy. ** Her counterpart Phoebe was excited to be a witch; In the reboot, Maggie is reluctant about it. ** Phoebe was a rebellious or wild child growing up before becoming a witch and Maggie grew up to be a good girl. *The sisters' surname was originally Pruitt however it changed Vera alluding to the actresses' Hispanic heritage when all their actresses were picked. *Maggie aspires to be a sorority girl so she's currently a pledging for the campus's local sorority. She is currently a sorority member. *She had a falling out with Mel over their mother's death. But they reconciled when they become witches. *She is the first to accept Macy as a sister. *When she was in third grade, she made her mother a bong in art class to make up for breaking the orignal one. *In preschool, she had an unhealthy obsession with a green teletubbie. *She is a true millennial witch. Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Witches Category:Females Category:Vera Family Category:Charmed Ones Category:Hilltowne University Student Category:Kappa Tau Kappa